


not interested

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Series: College Au [2]
Category: StreetSlam: Wishes of a Broken Time - Leon Langford
Genre: Aggressive Christian Fundamentalists on Campus, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Gen, Trans Character, Trans Kelvin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: Sometimes those campus Bible-thumpers just won't take no for an answer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The primary prompt was: my two favorite characters in an awkward situation.  
> The secondary prompt (the awkward situation) was: The guy with the bibles on the quad has cornered me and is screaming about hell, please rescue me
> 
> This is one of two fics with the primary prompt because I couldn't decide on just one secondary prompt.  
> The first is [the dangers of frisbee golf](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8400703)

It was just Devin’s luck that his headphones broke on his walk to class. He’d have to swing by the bookstore to get some more between classes but right now he didn’t have any and it was awful because it was Bible-thumper season. Which mean, grouchy old religious people were at every corner waving Bibles and trying to indoctrinate every student who wasn’t obviously doing something else like talking on the phone or wearing headphones, though sometimes even that didn’t help.

Devin’s freshman year he’d had a guy stick his arm out in front of him to stop him so he could lecture him about Jesus. Devin had grudgingly taken a Bible just to get the guy to shut up. They weren’t worth his time and they were annoying. Mostly he just kept his head down and tried to get past them without engaging, if he had to he’d give them a quick “Not interested” and continue on his way. 

Devin kept his broken headphones on as he made his way towards the group of Bible-thumpers gathered at the corner of the sidewalk to try to catch students on their way to class.

Devin was almost passed them when all of a sudden there was a loud shout of “You’re headed straight for hell if you don’t repent for your sins!”

It was enough to get Devin to look up in the direction of the voice and he noticed that several other students had stopped as well. One of the Bible-thumpers had shoved a Bible into the hands of a clearly terrified freshman and was proceeding to lecture him about hell. The poor kid looked like he was going to cry. 

Seeing that no one else was going to do anything, Devin stepped forward, pulling off his headphones as he did.

He came up behind the kid and tapped him on the shoulder. The kid jumped and whirled around.

“Hey, sorry, I recognized you from my class, I was absent yesterday, do you have notes I could borrow?”

“Notes?” The kid’s voice cracked when he spoke and he looked so confused.

“Sir if you have a moment-” the Bible-thumper tried to interrupt. 

Devon just glared at him and took the kid by the arm, “Let’s talk away from these idiots.”

The kid just nodded and let Devin lead him away. Once they were out of sight of the Bible-thumpers the kid let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you. I didn’t know what to do, I said I wasn’t interested and he just started yelling about how I was gonna go to hell.”

“It’s alright, they do that, get headphones or pretend that you’re talking on your phone. Those tend to be the best things to ward them off. I’m Devin, by the way.”

The kid nodded. “Kelvin. You’re not actually in any of my classes are you?”  
“No I’m not, that was just me bullshitting to get you away from that guy.”

“Oh okay, well thanks for that. ‘You’re going to hell’ speeches really get to me.”

“Not a problem,” Devin said. “There are a few more spots where those guys like to gather, where are you headed?”

“Uh…” Kelvin reached into the pocket of his jean and pulled out a print out of his schedule. “Shideler Hall.”

“Yeah, you’re gonna have to go through another pocket of those guys,” Devin said. “Want me to walk with you?”

“Sure, I’d appreciate that. Though I wouldn’t want you to go out of your way.”

“It’s not a problem, I’m headed in the same direction anyways.”

“Great, thanks.”

“So are you a science major?” Devin asked. Shideler was one of the science buildings.

“Oh no, it’s, well it’s a science course, but it’s for a requirement, I’m a history major. What about you?”

“Kinesiology specializing in sports medicine,” Devin said. 

“Wow, that sounds like a lot of work.”

“It is, but it’s pretty great,” Devin said. “What made you go with history?”

“I like the stories,” Kelvin said. “You can find such amazing stuff, like the other day I was trawling through some archives just for the hell of it, and I found [a poem written by a trans woman in 1322.](http://transmanscottsummers.tumblr.com/post/152363558545/poem-by-a-jewish-trans-woman-written-in-1322) History’s amazing.”

Kelvin looked like he might have something more to say, but he stopped himself, so Devin picked up the conversation. “That is pretty cool.”

“Yeah,” Kelvin said, followed by an audible sigh of relief. 

“You alright?” 

“Yeah, I’m okay. Thank’s for walking me to class,” Kelvin said, they were nearing his building.

“Not a problem,” Devin said. “Remember headphones next time, most people won’t talk to you if you’ve got headphones in and avoid eye contact. This goes for everyone handing out pamphlets and stuff not just those Bible pushers.”

Kelvin grinned, “Got it, thanks.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is semi-based on an actual experience I had with one of those campus Bible pushers. I wasn't quite as trapped as Kelvin was, but I did have a lady scream at me for saying I wasn't interested.


End file.
